Oh nothing
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: "Alright, try this" Steve said pushing the ketchup, chocolate syrup and mustard mix to Sodapop. Sodapop grimaced and stuck his finger in the deadly concoction, he brought to his lips and almost immediately turned the sink to spit it out. He through the faucet on and gulped down as much water as he could. "Geez that bad Soda?


**A/N: Hey there my lovelies! I am here to vent a little before ya read my fic. I'm going to start with a question. Have you guys noticed that I have written pairings I normally don't ship in The Outsiders before I wrote a Steve X Soda story? Well I'm here to change that. Here ya go, my lovelies, a Steve X Soda fic, at long, long, long, long, last. Enjoy;D**

* * *

Just like any other Saturday at the Curtis home, the place was bustling with activity. Darry was in the front room reading the paper, Two-Bit was sitting on the floor with a beer in his hand. Mickey was on TV so Two-Bit was basically a zombie. Johnny and Pony were seated on the couch, discussing random things. And Dally was yet to arrive. While most of the activity was in the front of the house that didn't keep these two teens from having fun. Steve Randall and Sodapop Curtis currently occupied the kitchen. And the two were far from bored or being quiet.

"Alright, try this" Steve said pushing the ketchup, chocolate syrup and mustard mix to Sodapop. Sodapop grimaced and stuck his finger in the deadly concoction, he brought to his lips and almost immediately turned the sink to spit it out. He through the faucet on and gulped down as much water as he could.

"Geez Soda, that bad?" Steve said eyeing his concoction.

"Don't", Soda said stopping his friend's hand, "It's not worth it", he said bursting out laughing.

Steve joined in laughing as Soda went about mixing his own deadly concoction for Steve to try. It was a mix of grape jelly, ketchup, pepper and mayonnaise. Steve grimaced as he dunked his finger is the deadly substance. Bringing it to his lips he grimaced again before he took a lick. Steve went green, rushing to the sink, spitting the awful blend out. He too through on the faucet and chugged the water down, removing the odd taste from his mouth. He could still taste the jelly. Steve shook his head and turned to his best friend, glaring at the younger boy.

"What?!" Sodapop said approaching his friend, who grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, tickling him.

"Uncle, aghh..uncle" Soda screeched as Steve continued tickling him, "Stee-eve!"

"Yes Sodapop?"

"Quit it.." Soda said as he tried to get the older boy off him.

Sodapop ultimately failed in trying to get the older boy of him but he managed to get Steve off balance. Steve barely caught himself as his lips brushed against Soda's. Soda's cheeks went bright red, Steve instantly paled.

"Man Soda I'm sorry" Steve said helping his blushing best friend to his feet.

Soda brushed his fingers over his lips, where Steve kissed him. He had no idea why he and Steve kissed. But he was scared to find that he liked kissing Steve. With Sandy MIA Soda was alone, but Steve was there. Sodapop rushed forward and tackled Steve to the ground, kissing him roughly. Steve's eyes fluttered closed as their tongues wrapped around on another, deepening the kiss. When at the last air became an issue, the two broke apart, a large pop resulting from the separating of their lips.

"Soda I..."

"Shh" Soda said pressing his lips against Steve's one more time.

Steve always one to oblige kissed Soda back with a vengeance. His tongue darting out of his mouth, running over Sodapop's bottom lip. Soda obediently opened his mouth for Steve, he felt Steve's tongue map out the inside of his mouth. Soda moaned lowly as Steve hummed into his mouth, sending shivers through his whole body. Again air became an issue so the two broke apart.

"Geez Soda, yer just full of surprises ain't ya" Steve said helping Soda up to his feet, again.

"I guess.." Soda said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I like surprises" Steve said, his warmth breath ghostly over Soda's ear.

Soda shivered as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, "Love you" he murmured.

"I love ya too, Sodapop" Steve said as his tongue slipped into Soda's mouth once more.

After the two new lovers broke the kiss they went straight back to their previous game.

"Try this" Soda said sliding the brown looking paste over to Steve.

"Hey wait it was my turn" Steve said crossing his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Yeah but you love me though" Soda said, his eyes locking eyes with Steve's.

"I'm starting to question that" Steve said with a chuckle while Soda looked down at the counter top, "Come on Sodapop, ya know I was jus' kidding around"

Soda looked back up at Steve with an amused twinkle in his eyes. He leaned over the small space as locked his lips with Steve's. Steve kissed back, sliding his wet appendage against Soda's. Soda reluctantly broke the kiss.

Steve looked at Soda, a smile in his eyes, "Man Soda you are one damn good kisser" Steve said.

"Thanks, you are too" he said as he against pushed his concoction over to Steve.

Steve obliged and dipped his finger in the vile substance, taking a lick. He cried out and rushed to the sink, spitting the nasty substance out of his mouth. The faucet was on in a second as Steve rinsed his mouth out rigorously. Soda was bursting out laughing as he leaned against the counter for support. Steve glared at his lover and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell was in that? It was hot!" Steve exlclaimed, pinning Soda to the ground.

"Hot sauce, some mustard and some chocolate syrup" Soda told him, still laughing.

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Soda's once more. Soda smirked and kissed back as he flipped the older boy under him. Steve looked at Soda with pure shock.

"Hey I get to be on top" Steve said pouting.

Soda didn't say anything he just moved his hands to Steve's sides, "Soda what are ya doing?"

"Oh nothing" Soda sang out as he begin to tickle his lover.

"Soda stop!" Steve shouted.

"Don't like it do ya!" Soda said moving in to tickle his lover's stomach.

Little did either of them notice that Dallas walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you two doin'?" Dallas asked his eyes locked on the two boys on the floor.

"Oh nothing" Soda said cracking up laughing, Steve followed in suit.

Dally shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Love you" Steve said flipping Soda, so he was on the bottom, he pecked Soda's nose, "I love ya Sodapop"

"Love you too" Soda said closing the space between their lips.

* * *

**A/N: This was so fun to write! I just love Steve X Soda and guh, what a super fun couple to write about! Hope guys like readin' it as much as I liked writin' it. **

**Stay awesome readers, stay gold writers**

**~!Aziza!~**


End file.
